Today's user devices are capable of performing an ever-increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. User devices can run a variety of applications, can connect to a variety of wired and wireless networks, and can handle an array of data and communications, such as text, voice, video, etc. As functionality and performance improve, so too does the complexity associated with using the user device or making use of the array of applications stored on the user device. As a result, users may seek help by contacting a customer service agent associated with the user device. Unfortunately, users may be misdirected to the wrong customer service agent, may be transferred to multiple customer service agents, and/or may expend large amounts of time on hold waiting for, or interacting with, the customer service agent before receiving the desired assistance.